Ultraviolets-Mochizou Friendship
Lizeran (Liz'zy/Ki'eran) is the friendship between Ultraviolets and Mochizou. Trivia *They both got into anime around the same time. * Kieran ships Reigisa while Lizzy ships Kougisa. * Lizzy refers to Kieran as Kieri. ** This eventually became a popular nickname for Kieran on Wiki ** He's quite commonly known by this name now * Both were traumatised after watching Boku no Pico. *Lizzy continues bringing up the fact that Kieran picked a ghost over her. Kieran has apologized multiple times for this but it is never enough. **It is likely that Lizzy will never get over it. **It's been 4 years and there is still resentment **Kieran will no longer apologise for picking a ghost over Lizzy #backtothepark *Kieran always claims he's Lizzy's senpai, to which she denies. **She has since called him senpai. #senpai4lyfe *Lizzy is now mad about what Kieran did in his Extra fanfic. **She then got revenge in a fic of her own by killing him off with squirrels. *Kieran later created another fic in which Lizzy ultimately died. **Once again, Lizzy got pissed and created 'A Lovely Stroll: The Sequel' *They've both watched incest anime, although Lizzy likes it more (it's her fetish.) *Lizzy tries to get Kieran to watch hentai but he won't *Kieran ships Lizzy with Natsanna Dragneel. *They have very vicious fights on wiki sometimes. **It usually begins over a comment that the other contests. **These fights are entertaining to others. **They usually end with Lizzy killing Kieran. *Kieran likes to wind Lizzy up and contiunally pushes her buttons *Despite their contstant bickering, they are very close and have respect for each other (well Kieran does for Lizzy. To Lizzy, Kieran is but a dog) *Kieran is Lizzy's Onii-chan (sometimes.) **Who sometimes Lizzy needs a hug from. *Kieran is also Lizzy's bitch. *Lizzy is now a big supporter of Kieran's relationship with Ash, despite her initally being unhappy about it. **As of February 2018, this is no longer true either. *Lizzy believes that she would probably kick Kieran in the stomach if she knew him irl. *One of Lizzy's IRL friends ships Lizeran much to Kieran's pleasure. **This is also Lizzy's worst nightmare. *Kier is not happy because Lizzy keeps stealing his waifus *Lizzy is Kieran's go to when he stressed/panicking/freaking out **Lizzy doesn't realise how much this helps Kieran out *Lizzy keeps stealing Kieran's waifu's and refusing to acknowledge his claim **This is despite his willingness to share **In response, Kieran is coming after her husbands Their Ships *Kirito/Lisbeth (Sword Art Online) *Sorata/Misaki (Sakurasou No Pet Na Kanojo) *Ryūji/Taiga (Toradora!) *Kirito/Alice (Sword Art Online) * Kosuda/Yamada (B Gata H Kei) * Mokkun/Pico (Boku no Pico) * Numbuh 3/Numbuh 4 (Codename:Kids Next Door) * Kyosuke/Kirino (Oreimo) * Ryoshi/Ryoko (Ookami-san and her Seven Companions) * Natsu/Erza (Fairy Tail) * Akira/Tadashi (Special A) * Nagisa/Kou (Free!) * Yuzuki/Wakamatsu (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun) * Tamaki/Kyoya (Ouran High School Host Club) * Manabu/Monika (Hirunaka no Ryuusei) * Hori/Miyamura (Horimiya) * Kise/Yukio (Kuroko's Basketball) * Taichi/Himeko (Kokoro Connect) * Shion/Dog Keeper (No. 6) * Raku/Chitoge (Nisekoi) * Dera/Mochizou (Tamako Market) * Shintaro/Ene (Mekakucity Actors/Kagerou Project) * Yuuichirou/Kimizuki (Seraph of the End) * Azu/Hagita (Orange) * Sanae/Yuuta (Chūnibyō demo Koi ga Shitai!) * Yuri/Hinata (Angel Beats!) * Hori/Kashima (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-Kun) * Akise/Yuno (Mirai Nikki) * Chitose/Kazama (D-Frag!) * Yamada/Shiraishi (Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches) * Guren/Shinya (Owari no Seraph) * Tsukasa/Michiru (Plastic Memories) * Mitsuki/Hiroomi (Kyoukai no Kanata) * Kinji/Aria (Hidan no Aria) * Eijun/Kuramochi (Diamond no Ace) * Naruko/Imaizumi (Yowamushi Pedal) * Mari/Masayoshi (Samurai Flamenco) * Esumi/Yamada (Re-kan!) * Toby/Hanna (Pretty Little Liars) * Rin/Shirou (Fate/Stay Night UBW) * Alfreed/Elam (Arslan Senki) * Shuu/Hitomi (Joukamachi no Dandelion) * Claire/Owen (Jurassic World) * Usa/Mayumi (Bokura wa Minna Kawaisou) * Campbell/Zig (Degrassi) *Chelia/Lyon (Fairy Tail) *Pip/Estella (Great Expectations) *Yuu/Tomori (Charlotte) *Amethyst/Steven (Steven Universe) *Chet/Lorenzo (Total Drama) *Yuki/Ame (Wolf Children) *Sakurako/Shoutarou (Sakurako-san) *Maou/Emi (The Devil Is A Part-Timer) *Rick/Carl (The Walking Dead) *Jo/Brick (Total Drama) *Emma/Brody (Total Drama) *Junichi/Miya (Amagami SS) *Kagura/Erza (Fairy Tail) *Han Woojin/Do Saeyong (Our Relationship Is...) *Yata/Fushimi (K Project) *Kenji/Natsuki (Summer Wars) *Bramblestar/Squirrelflight (Warrior Cats) *Junko/Mukuro (Danganronpa) *Monokuma/Monomi (Danganronpa) *Yuri/Yuri (Yuri!!! on Ice) *Hinata/Tsukishima (Haikyuu!!!) *Yamraiha/Sharrkan (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) *Mattsun/Mari (Nijiro Days) *Todoroki/Bakugo (My Hero Academia) *Usami/Uchimaki (Kono Bijutsubu ni wa Mondai ga Aru!) *Amano/Chiaki (Gamers!) *Kazuma/Aqua (KonoSuba) *Amano/Aguri (Gamers!) *Rachel/Zack (Angels of Death) *Haruhiro/Yume (Grimgar) *Zaizen/Aoyama (Keppeki Danshi) *Hiro/Zero Two (Darling in the Franxx) *Ennoshita/Nishinoya (Haikyuu!!) *Edward/Pinako (Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood) *Shizuku/Haru (Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun) *Dazai/Kunikida (Bungou Stray Dogs) *Junichiro/Naomi (Bungou Stray Dogs) *Masamune/Yamada (Eromanga-sensei) Lisbeth_lashing_out_at_Kirito_for_breaking_her_sword.png Sorata x Misaki.jpg aisaka_taiga-takasu_ryuuji-toradora.jpg kirito and alice.jpeg B-Gata-H-Kei-400x225.png 5688-1384400614.jpg|Literally, the least graphic picture I could find. Numbuh_3_sad.png oreimo-kirino-kyousuke.png ryokoryoshi.png Natsu_x_Erza.jpg Akira_grabs_Tadashi.jpg Kougisa (1).jpg Yuzuki_x_Waka.png Ouran_Cards__Tamaki_Kyouya_by_hinata_neko.jpg tumblr_mv1cva7I5G1s00573o2_r2_500.jpg hori_san_to_miyamura_kun_by_sarahin512-d6zjp11.jpg Kasamatsu_scoldes_Kise_anime.png Kokoro-connect-ep4-4.jpg 116419_original.png RAKU_AND_CHITOGE.jpg Mochizou and Dera.jpg shintaro and ene.png Yu and Kimizuki.png Hagita x Azu (1).png Yuuta Sanae.png yuri x hinata.png Large2.jpg Akise x Yuno.png chitose and kazama.png tumblr_nfjsdq4BaG1u4qf97o1_500.png guren and shinya.png PsCJ4Qe.jpg Mitsuki and Hiroomi.jpg Aria-Kinji-hidan-no-aria-26905662-500-500.png Eijun and Kuramochi.png Yowamushi.Pedal.full.1554928.jpg Mari and Yosh.jpg MoreLikeDemon.png toby and hanna.jpg x07-Rin-and-Shirou-talk.jpg elam and alfreed.png hitomi and shuu.png will-claire-and-owen-have-a-romance-in-the.jpg 6829889b0f13014dfffbef30473bd9f4_480.jpg 4degrassi-episode-1231-image-7.jpg Chelia_and_lyon_by_decimo27-d5rarmr.jpg pip2_2117575b.jpg Yuu-Tomori.jpg Thumbnail_12818.png lizeran.png yuki head shake gif.gif Sakurako-san-01-03.jpg maou:emi.png twd-3122.jpg Brick_and_Jo.png Brody_Emma.png Amagami-ss-tachibana-siblings.jpg Ohsnap_Lizeran_accuracy.jpg our relationship is.jpeg YATA-FUSHIMI-k-34273790-2048-1401.jpg summer-wars-09.jpg brambleclaw and squirrelflight.png Junko-and-Mukuro-junko-enoshima-and-mukuro-ikusaba-37320419-500-545.jpg 9f83b68c92de5e6d48fb4fd7116e4347.jpg Yuri-on-Ice-01-9.jpg tumblr_n9uz934RO91tsh97xo2_1280.png mom and dad.jpg she claws his face after this.png baku and todo.jpg Usami_x_Uchimaki.jpg lizeran gamers i die.jpg lizeran is everywhere.jpg more lizeran please kill me.jpg psychopathic lizeran.png i cant help it theres so much lizeran.jpg Aoyama_and_Zaizen.jpg hiro and zero two.jpg ennoshita and nishinoya.gif Edward_and_Pinako.jpg Shizuku-x-Haru-shizuharu-shizuku-x-haru-32763782-1920-1080.jpg Dazai_and_Kunikida.jpg Naomi_Juni.jpg masamune and yamada.jpg Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Male-Female Ships Category:Ships involving Ultraviolets Category:Ships involving LizzyHoran Category:Ships involving Kakeru Naruse Category:Ships involving Mochizou